


Bedmates

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, things Sherlock likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things about John surprise Sherlock, but this is the most surprising: that John makes him want to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedmates

Sherlock slips into bed, breathing a quiet sigh of contentment as his cold feet meet the pocket of warmth John’s body creates.

He hasn’t realized how much he likes sharing a bed until recently. He and Victor tried it, but all the pleasures of a bedmate were negated by the forced proximity of narrow dormitory mattresses. Every sleepy shift meant another elbow or knee in an uncomfortable place. Even Victor, a sound sleeper, found it unpleasant; for Sherlock, always restless at night, it was pure torture.

This, though, is perfection. Sherlock slides deeper beneath the blankets, close enough to feel John’s radiating warmth without disturbing him. He can hear John’s sleepy sighs, track every twitch of his eyelids in REM sleep if he so desires, but can slip in and out without disturbing him if he wakes at midnight with an experiment that demands pursuit.

Sherlock quickly discovered It was worth the disruption in his own habits to be there when John falls asleep and when he begins to wake, stirring, smiling, reaching for Sherlock, gathering him in with sleepy kisses and murmured endearments. Even better when the kisses turn heated, the endearments become gasps, and morning slides by unheeded.

Many things about John surprise Sherlock, but this is the most surprising: that John makes him want to come to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> On a roll with the 221bs lately! If by "on a roll" we mean "wrote two."
> 
> Unbeta'd, un-Brit-picked.


End file.
